harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Harvest Moon: A New Beginning (牧場物語 はじまりの大地'' Bokujõ Monogatari: Hajimari no Daichi'', lit.'' Ranch Story: Land of Beginning'') (also known as Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning), is the second Harvest Moon game to be released for the Nintendo 3DS. It was released on February 23, 2012 in Japan, November 8th, 2012 in North America and September 13, 2013 in Europe. Plot Once a thriving town, Echo Village is almost empty after the inhabitants lost everything in a poor economy. Your parents recently offered you a chance to renovate the abandoned family farm, but reviving a successful ranch requires rebuilding the town. Can you find the materials and blueprints that allow you to create the best community in the land? 'Gameplay and New Features' New gameplay features in A New Beginning include: *The ability to customise player's farm and the surrounding town. *The ability to change the player's hairstyle by going to the Hair Salon. *New clothing available from the tailor. *Players will date the bachelor/bachelorette before marrying them. One will confess by giving them a Ring. The Blue Feather is still used to propose, like most traditional Harvest Moon games. You can also break-up (or divorce) with them. *Honeymoons and vacations with your family to the Beach, Snowland, Sakura Land, or Ancient Ruins. *Many new crop species available including: cactus, cotton, wheat, lotus, nadeshiko and more. *A new way of fishing with the fish trap. *New animals: yak, llama and alpaca. *Pets such as cats and dogs become bloated if not fed properly. *Being able to ride in a mechanical panda (Must get blueprint to make it first) *Only two Harvest Sprites are available. A New Beginning introduces the first a female Harvest Sprite, called Alice - and her twin brother, a red sprite named Aaron. *There are 5 Town Restoration Plans. Achieve each level to get new items and plans unlocked. *Instead of buying furniture and buildings, the player can buy blueprints from Rebecca and build things yourself if one has the materials. *There is only one house expansion available compared to most Harvest Moon games. *Interacting with other players through Nintendo Network. (The player cannot talk to them, but they can get items from their animals. *If the player has a cat or dog, they will take the animals outside to graze. *The ability to play a song on musical tree stumps which allows player to unlock new areas and get new items. *Using a beehive to get honey and royal jelly. 'Marriage Candidates' Bachelors Allen.png|Allen|link=Allen (ANB) Amir (ANB).png|Amir|link=Amir (ANB) Neil (ANB).png|Neil|link=Neil (ANB) Rod (ANB).png|Rod|link=Rod (ANB) Sanjay (ANB).png|Sanjay|link=Sanjay (ANB) Soseki.png|Soseki|link=Soseki (ANB) *'Allen' - A hair stylist. He will change your hairstyle for 3,000 G. Making friends with the villagers can unlock new styles inspired by them. He has traditional values when it comes to relationships. *'Amir '-'' A prince from a far away land. The player must be on Town Renovation Plan #5 to unlock him. *'Neil '- Players can buy livestock and items from him to help them tend to their animals. When you talk to him, he seems standoffish. But he secretly has a caring heart, and loves animals much more than humans. *'Rod' - A pet store owner. He is generally very optimistic. Though Neil and Rod are friends, they are polar opposites. *'Sanjay' - Amir's faithful and loyal butler. He speaks and addresses people politely. Mind your manners to impress him! *'Soseki '- A former reporter who is into Eastern styled possessions. He has nothing to get out of bed in the morning for. In his own words, he's lazy. Felicity.png|Felicity|link= Felicity (ANB) Iroha.png|Iroha|link= Iroha (ANB) Michelle (ANB).png|Michelle|link= Michelle (ANB) Tina.png|Tina|link= Tina (ANB) Villager-witch-portrait.png|Witch Princess|link= Witch Princess (ANB) Yuri.png|Yuri|link= Yuri (ANB) '''Bachelorettes' *'Felicity' - She is a waitress who loves food but prefers not to cook it herself. You will need a maker shed to come up with many of the gifts she favors. *'Iroha '- By the time you get her to a heart level of late purple/early blue, one will have all her blueprints for your tools. She is quiet, reserved, and polite as well as kind. *'Michelle' - A pink magician with pink hair in drill pigtails and orange eyes. *'Tina '- A journalist who believes in exposing the truth at any cost. She worries a lot about her past, but is able to express herself through her work. *'Witch Princess' - The player must wait until year 2 to find her. Must have all three black fragments and five ancient clay figures for her house. *'Yuri' - A soft-spoken tailor and the daughter of Emma. The player will not see her heart level until it is already at 30,000 FP and you've given her a commitment ring. 'See Also' *Characters *Locations and Shops *Crops *Animals *Tools *Festivals *Cooking Recipes *Clothing *Fishing *Critter Catching *Blueprints *Fragments *Decorations 'Trivia' *This was the last game in the Bokujō Monogatari series to be localized under the Harvest Moon name. 'External Links' *Official Japanese Site *Official Japanese promotional manga. Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon 3DS: A New Beginning